smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love
Love is an emotion exhibited by living beings such as humans to express strong affections of compassion and/or desire toward one another. It is a very dynamic emotion with many different aspects, as noted with ancient Greek terms: * Love between family members (storge) * Love between friends (philia) * Hospitality toward strangers (xenia) * Romantic love or physical desire (eros) * Unconditional divine or godly love (agape) Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Cupid the cherub is a character associated with the mission of spreading love, including romantic love, among all sorts of creatures. In contrast, Chlorhydris the witch is constantly portrayed as a character who is allergic to love and wishes to remove all the love from the world. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, while love is a natural emotion that is expressed by the Smurfs and other humanoid beings, it is a concept completely alien to the Psyches, who are programmed during their gestation not to feel or exhibit emotions and to see any forms of expressing affection toward one another as barbaric and savage. Thus, during Empath's early visitations to the Smurf Village to see how the Smurfs live their lives, he was disturbed by their expressions of love toward one another and refused to let any Smurf touch him until he became comfortable enough to express his own emotions. When Smurfette became a part of his life, Empath exhibited feelings toward her that he wasn't entirely comfortable with expressing and had to learn how to properly show romantic love towards her. However, Papa Smurf and Tapper do point out that there is a difference between true romantic love and lust, which is what the rogue cherub Eros wants to spread with his lust arrows. When Polaris Psyche was liberated from the collective link of his fellow Psyches upon his exile from Psychelia, he would over time begin to exhibit emotions, including that of love, with his constant exposure to his fellow Smurfs. After the Smurfs had met their female counterparts on Smurfette Island, Polaris Psyche fell in love with Sympathy Smurfette, who he found interestingly attractive to him, and married her, producing a child that they would call Libra. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, love is an emotion generally spread by each living creature. The most common forms of love include friendships, hospitality towards strangers, and familial bonds. Humans After creating Moxette and introducing her into the Smurf Village, Peewit has developed a father-daughter relationship and loves her unconditionally, no matter what happens to either of them. In the same manner, the King shows genuine love for Sir Johan as if he were his own son, and also gives regards to Princess Savina in the same manner, with her being his niece. Johan and Peewit readily accept Falla upon her introduction in the Season 10 Finale, which corresponds with friendly affection. Falla returns these feelings to them, King Gerard, and the Smurfs, and finds comfort in a relationship with Savina as if they are sisters. King Gerard and Sir Josten, after initiating their relationship in Season 11, develop a familial type of love as if they are brothers. Later on, they become romantically interested in someone yet to be revealed. Smurfs Moxette, Smurfette, and Sassette love one another as sisters, as do they consider the male Smurflings as brothers. They both love Papa Smurf as a father, and so he reciprocates as if they are his children, much like he sees the other young Smurfs. Although Clumsy has a slight romantic interest in Brainy, they retain a close friendship at best. Expanded AU Exclusives Ripple and Karma quickly fall in love with each other in Season 10, which is later tested by the introduction of Defuse Sylke, with whom Ripple share a close brotherly friendship that began in their childhood. Likewise, Mystico initially was attracted to Vira, but later came into a strong relationship with Hethera after the Smurfs introduced the two. More to come later! Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, all the Smurfs love each other like family, and all care about each other. Even Grouchy cares and loves for his friends, even though he doesn't show it. Eska and Spiro show friendly love towards each other since the two are best friends. The two also show the same love towards their other friends. All the male Smurfs show love towards Smurfette usually shown as crushes. Eska has a MAJOR crush on Benny, and has romantic feelings of love towards him. Peewit and Julia have mutual romantic feelings for each other, and started a relationship in She Was Worth Carving For. Johan has a crush on Princess Savina.Category:Expressions Category:Open to Community Category:Natural phenomena Category:Emotions